In A Gangster's World
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Stuck in a world where the only thing they know is death, survival, and drugs, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki must do whatever it takes to stay alive... Each with their own pasts looking to the gang life for the sense of family and love they never got... How far will they go until they loose their humanity? And is gangster love the only kind of love?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 1 – _Gangster's Prayer_

Bloodstain on his shirt from another fight, he thanks God for getting through one more night. Kneeling he begins to share all his sorrow:

_You helped me through today; please help me get through tomorrow_

He runs a hand through his unruly hair, skin tanned from running the streets, tattoos cover his biceps, arms, back, chest and inked teardrops mark the skin under his eye from the days cried for homeboys who on the streets have died. He bowed his head eyes closed and continued his prayer:

_Dear God, make tomorrow a better day forgive me for the bad things that I do, and forgive my homeboys for what they do too. _

He was a son that by his Father was denied, with a Mother that always pushed him aside. The emotional scars too far deep to heal, in a life where nightmares couldn't be more real:

_Be with my homeboys each one like a brother they show me more love than my Mother or Father. God give me the courage and make me stronger I can't deal with these issues alone any longer I hope with everything this prayer you'll hear._

As he said Amen, down his cheek a single tear ran, later that night it began to rain as God received his prayer and cried for his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She put the blunt to her lips inhaling the smoke deep into her lungs. Coral lips held the smoke captive as it curled inside before releasing it in a slow exhale, the long strip of smoke fanning out in front of her.

_Just smoke and blow a blunt with me, I like the marijuana, you like the marijuana, we like the marijuana, legalize marijuana, just smoke a blunt with me I like the marijuana, you like the marijuana, we like the marijuana, legalize marijuana, just smoke…_

Mr. Pookie and Mr. Lucci poured out from the speakers behind her, she didn't feel fear maybe it was the weed or the fact that she didn't really give a fuck, as she watched the group of girls surrounding the brunette in the middle of the circle. Maka Albarn watched with no emotion as the five girls jumped the brunette, as the girl in the middle fought back in an attempt to prove that she had what it took to join the 51/50 Death City Soldiers. After five minutes, the girl was still standing and the girls moved away giving the girl breathing space. "Can you believe that bitch?" came a voice beside her and Maka turned to see Liz Thompson a.k.a Shotgun, named after her weapon of choice, the green eyed girl quirked a brow "What's up with her?" she asked she didn't even know who the new recruit was much less believe anything she had done or said. "She asked to be jumped in aaand fucked in, can you believe that shit? Talk about being a ho." Baby blue eyes looked skyward until they settled back on the girl a few feet away.

Maka hummed in agreement not actually saying anything to the statement, it was the only way to get into the gang, only the most desperate asked to be let in both ways. Maka herself had been jumped in when she was 17 now she was 21 and still going strong, if she lived to be 25 she'd be an O.G. She'd put in more than her fair share of work to earn everything she had. "You hear Eater's coming back?" Liz asked her "Who's Eater?" she asked in her four years of being a gang member she'd never heard of him, or maybe she had but had been either too high or too banged up to care. "He's been a brother for a while now; since he was 14 got locked up for theft, battery and assault with a deadly weapon and is being released tomorrow." Maka nodded "Nah, I didn't even know who he was till now." Liz scoffed "Girl, errbody know who Eater is ain't no male or female that don't know who that nigga is." The sandy haired girl laughed at Liz's logic "Obviously I didn't." Blue eyes crinkled in mirth as she laughed too. Death the Kid a.k.a Reaper came up to them "What you two laughing at?" he asked golden eyes rimmed bloodshot, they were clouded by the smoke coming from the joint between his lips, hands hidden in the pockets of his black Dickies.

"This bitch here don't know who the fuck Eater is, that's what we laughing at." Liz answered pointing to Maka. Kid snorted "Is that right?" Maka shrugged a shoulder in response "Didn't know I had to know the nigga, my bad though." Kid and Liz laughed once again and they ]=spent the next few minutes talking shit back and forth. "Hey wassup with that new female? She make the ranks or what?" Liz asked nodding her head at the brunette taking a hit from a bong on the other side of the backyard the kickback was at. "Yeah, she lasted in the fight but I don't know she seems too weak I don't think she gonna be able to handle this life, too sheltered ya know?" Kid answered blue and green eyes looked at him in confusion "Then what she doing here then?" Maka asked if you couldn't handle the life then you weren't meant to be in it, there was constant death, grief, and pain it wasn't easy. Especially when being on the wrong side of town when anything could pop off, a rival gang could see you and it was fade on sight no excuses, no matter what you had to be down for your hood everyone knew that. Kid shrugged a shoulder "It is what it is, maybe we'll just give her a trial run see what she can give us and shit maybe she don't gotta go out in the streets, if she's good in bed we'll put her up for sale." The other two girls nodded it made sense, girls that couldn't handle being on the streets where the action was were used for other things, smuggling, decoys, bait or even prostitution.

_Sucking ya body, girl till nothing remains__, __Feel nothing but pleasure, when I'm watching these flames__Hoping that nothing will change__So I can steal a sac and chill back while I'm smoking the Jane_

"This song is dope though." Liz piped up out of nowhere, Maka smirked "For real, makes you wanna keep toking." The other two murmured in agreement, "So what we gonna do tomorrow?" Maka asked anytime a brother or sister was released from jail or the pen the crew made a huge kickback to welcome him/her back home. "Whatchu think homegirl? We finna throw the biggest bash o' the year." Came another voice from their left they all turned to see Black Star a.k.a Taz, named after the Looney Toons Tasmanian Devil himself since they both had the same capacity for destruction, striding up to them holding hands with his soon to be baby mama Tsubaki a.k.a Raven, everyone named her that since her hair was black as a raven. They'd been together since high school and now Tsubaki was expecting their first child she was only two months along but they were both happy. Black Star became very over-protective since he found out, he wanted to marry her and be a family one of the reasons he still remained in the gang, no one wanted to hire an ADHD, tattoo covered gangster with a heavy file to boot. Slanging was his only source for cash along with whatever other odd jobs the boss asked him to do.

He and Eater had been best friends ever since he could remember and when his boy had gone in taking the heat for two other brothers he had planned something big for when he was released. "That's right." Liz agreed, Kid nodded as well and Maka shrugged she couldn't say anything really as she didn't know this Eater guy. "Man, I gotta go before my dad starts tripping on me again." Maka said looking at her cell "Ya think he's home though?" Black Star asked the green eyed girl scoffed "I don't know but if he is he's gonna have another skank with him." She grimaced at the thought, her Father's nasty ass habits were the reason why she'd become a soldier, anything to be away from the man that had made her Mother go away. Her Father Spirit Albarn, head of the gang unit of the Death City Police Department, was notorious for his successful drug busts and his skirt chasing hobby. Her Mother Kami had divorced him when Maka was 12 and left to travel the world leaving behind a heartbroken daughter who lived day by day looking over her shoulder so she didn't become another tombstone in Hook Cemetery. She sighed as she walked home taking the alleys and keeping a hand wrapped around the knife in her pocket.

She stepped through the doorway glad her Father wasn't home yet, she made her way upstairs to her room, she slipped on her sweats and a t-shirt laying down in the dark thinking of all she had been through for so long. Ten minutes later the sound of her Father stumbling through the front door, drunk and sharing jokes with a giggling female wafted up the stairs and Maka turned on her side she took her headphones and plugged them into her cell phone. She let the music lull her to sleep wondering just when her Father would learn his lesson or maybe if catching some kind of STD would stop her philandering parent from sleeping with other women.

**AN: I'm sorry if the word 'Nigga' offends anyone, I don't mean it in an offensive way at all. On another note I hope you liked this chapter it didn't go as I wanted it to but hopefully the next one will be much better **** Thank you to those that have reviewed and liked this story! See ya next time **


End file.
